


Muscle Memory

by 27dragons, tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky Barnes got married to Tony Stark... now he's getting to relive the events that led to that decision.After Prom, Bucky goes over to visit Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 336





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes Got Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927442) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> This story features an adult Bucky (18 with the mind of a 38 year old) and an underage Tony (not quite 16)
> 
> Because Bucky's mind is still the mind of an adult (time travel, who knew) and as such, we didn't want to put this chapter in with the main story, but in case you wanted to know what happened after Prom... this is it. You don't need to read this chapter for the rest of the story to make sense.

It felt really weird to be pulling his car into Bay 4, after everything that had happened, but Tony had said it was okay, had practically begged him to come over. Howard was in surgery and Tony’s mom had gone to the hospital to be the dutiful wife.

She would never know that yesterday was supposed to have been the last day of her life. He’d done it. Bucky couldn’t quite get over his giddy optimism.

Tony was waiting for him in the garage, leaning against the wall with his hands tucked behind him, probably to keep himself from fidgeting. The instant Bucky threw the old Buick into park, he was pushing forward, was already at Bucky’s car door before Bucky had finished unbuckling his seat belt. “Hi.”

“Hey there,” Bucky said, nudging him a little with the door. “You gonna let me out so I can kiss you proper?”

Tony backed away enough for Bucky to swing the door open, and had his arms around Bucky even before Bucky was able to close it again, burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

“I got ya, dollface,” Bucky said. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay now. I’m here.”

Tony held on tight, shuddering, for a long minute before pulling away again with a sniffle. “Let’s go inside.”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Bucky said, closing the door behind him and following Tony down the endless corridors of Stark Mansion. He had always thought he’d never get used to this place, but maybe… eventually. Things would be different. They had to be different, didn’t they? Now that Tony wasn’t orphaned. It would be different.

Strange how facing a completely unknown future was both terrifying and amazing at the same time. Like he really had gotten his second chance.

Tony led Bucky up to his bedroom. “Jarvis knows you’re here,” he said, “but if he doesn’t _see_ you, then if Dad asks, later, he can say he never saw you.” He flashed Bucky a quick smile. “Sorry. I know you were hoping to play old-person cards again.”

“I am sorry I can’t say hi to them, but I don’t want to get you -- or Mr. Jarvis -- in any more trouble,” Bucky said. “I know you’re already in for it, after prom. I’d say I’m sorry, but I can’t regret goin’ with you, Tony. I don’t want to be sorry for that. It was a magical night, an’ important to me.”

“No, don’t be sorry for that,” Tony said. “It was perfect, right up until the end. I don’t regret it.” He kicked the door closed and was back in Bucky’s arms, hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky said. “I was… I still am, really. Worried sick about you. It’s probably too much t’ hope that he’s had a change of heart. Although I suppose weirder things have happened. Facin’ your mortality head on like that can do some strange things to the way people think. They wanna get right with God, or their family, or somethin’.”

Tony huffed. “Yeah, I don’t see Dad doing anything like that. But it’ll be okay. MIT in the fall, and I’ll be out of reach, mostly.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, brushing Tony’s hair back out of his face. “Out of sight, out of mind. That’s what we want. Just you do your thing, an’ he can do his thing. Ne’er the twain shall meet, right?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah. He doesn’t usually bother me if I don’t get in his way. I’ll be okay. I’ll just... lay low for a while.”

“That’s good, smart,” Bucky said. He couldn’t seem to stop touching Tony’s face, his hair, his neck, like he was reassuring himself that nothing bad had happened. Tony leaned into his hand like a cat, practically purring. “You’re sweet,” he told Tony. “Steve staggered in right around sunrise this morning. He didn’t answer a single question either. Just flipped me off and fell on his cot.”

Tony laughed. “Sounds like Steve.” He backed up a step. “C’mon, I want to lay down and snuggle.” He pulled Bucky toward his bed.

Bucky shook his head, all the blood draining southward despite how rabidly inappropriate this was. “Yeah? Is that what you want?” Bucky poked Tony a few times, got him squirming and giggling, before allowing himself to be dragged over to the bed and practically flopped on like he was a giant stuffed animal.

“Yes,” Tony said, and his mouth curved slyly. “And maybe to finish what we started last night.”

“We didn’t even start it,” Bucky pointed out, sliding his hands down Tony’s back. He found the waistband of Tony’s jeans and slid two fingers underneath, teasing the sensitive skin at Tony’s back.

Tony shivered. “Why? You trying to start something?” He pushed up onto his elbow and leaned in to tease at Bucky’s mouth with his, lips just barely brushing.

“I could start something,” Bucky said. “You-- uh…” It was hard to think with Tony squirming on him like that, hard to do anything but roll him over. Feel himself against Tony’s body. “I mean-- you’re ready?”

“God, yes,” Tony sighed, squirming under Bucky, pressing the length of him against Bucky’s stomach. “Come on, honey, I need you.”

Bucky managed a soft laugh that turned into a greedy moan. “No, I mean--” He struggled to get into his pocket. “I mean-- _prepared_?” He pulled out the small foil packet and displayed. “An’... I don’t-- I didn’t think to bring… a spare. Or lube. Or nothin’ like that.”

Tony reached for his bedstand, but his arm wasn’t quite long enough, so he just pointed instead. “Natasha thought I should be stocked,” he said, a faint flush decorating his cheeks.

“Natasha is a smart girl,” Bucky said, “also, super nosy. But smart.” Bucky half climbed off Tony to look at the little kit that Natasha had put together for them. He then wondered what the pharmacist who sold these things to her had said, because it wasn’t like this was the age of the internet. She’d have had to go to a store somewhere.

Three condoms, a pair of gloves, regular lube and the warming stuff. And-- _Jesus Christ_. Bucky about went up in flames. Neatly displayed in their plastic packaging were a set of plugs, each one slightly larger than the next. Training plugs. “Holy crap.” Isn’t she thorough, Bucky marvelled.

“I almost _died_ when I opened the box,” Tony admitted. “I swear, I think she did it just to make me blush.”

“That girl is _terrifying_ ,” Bucky said. “Guess you’re not th’ only one around here who’s very well read. Or well red, as the case may have been.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. He laughed a little, which made his body shift under Bucky’s. “So. Prepared.”

“Sooo prepared,” Bucky teased. “Here, uh… Jesus. Now that I actually got you, I’m not-- it’s a little. A lot. Ain’t it?” He pulled Tony in closer, nuzzling at his throat. “Not sayin’ I don’t know what I want to do with you, it’s… God knows, I want you. Jus’ you know. Feelin’ like it’s gotta be perfect, now that we’ve had so much damn lead up to it. An’ it’s--” Bucky felt himself blushing furiously and cursed at himself for it, because he wasn’t supposed to be a blushing virgin, god damnit. “You know?”

Tony’s hands stroked over Bucky’s hair and back and shoulders. “I know,” he said. “But it’s already perfect, just because it’s you. It’s _us_. Don’t stress about it. We can just... make out for a while. And this time, just. Not stop, if we don’t want to.”

“You could do so much better’n me,” Bucky said, but he kissed Tony anyway, trying to kiss away all of his fear. Everything was going to be okay. They’d missed the worst of it, and they were safe, and free to fall in love and be in love, just like everyone else. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, and you’ve got to stop talking shit about the man I love.” Tony grinned and kissed Bucky again, hands cupping Bucky’s face to keep him right where Tony wanted. When he finally broke off, he was panting. “You’re amazing.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said, and he grabbed his tee shirt at the back of his neck and pulled it up over his head. Showing off his chest, because he knew it was nice. Being grateful to Coach for all the squats and pushups they’d been doing this spring.

Tony was immediately and visibly appreciative, letting his eyes drift down admiringly, hands following the path of that gaze. “God, you’re gorgeous.” His thumbs stroked lightly along Bucky’s collarbones, over Bucky’s chest and nipples, skating down the sides of Bucky’s ribs.

Bucky found himself sucking air, skin shivering under Tony’s tentative touch. Bucky grabbed his hand when it got onto the ticklish part of his belly, brought Tony’s fingers up to his mouth and licked his index finger. “Here,” Bucky said, directing Tony’s hand to his already stiffening nipple. “I like that.”

“Yeah?” Tony’s touch was careful, tentative, not the knowing and certain smoothness that Bucky had grown used to, over the years. He circled Bucky’s nipple, flicked it, pinched it gently, eyes jumping from Bucky’s chest to face and back, watching Bucky’s reactions.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky repeated, arching into it, “definitely.”

“Wow, you’re sensitive,” Tony whispered, grinning as his fingers acquired some confidence. His other hand came up to echo the sensation on the other side, like an electric current drawn between them. “God, that’s gorgeous.”

Bucky groaned, pushing himself up like he was planking over Tony’s hips. “You think so--” it didn’t take him long before his arms were shaking, holding himself up while Tony teased at him, a pleasant torment.

Tony stopped long enough to wriggle his way out of his own shirt, dropping it to the floor before curling up to kiss Bucky again, skin against skin, delicious and still not enough.

“Oh, god,” Bucky said, and he stropped himself along Tony’s body, his dick feeling all but squashed inside his jeans, the ache delicious, intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of it, even knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere, he kept doing it. Like an itch he couldn’t quite satisfy.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed hoarsely, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck just to breathe for a minute, catching his breath. His hands were on Bucky’s back, teasing along the waistband of Bucky’s jeans, fingers sliding underneath. “What else do you like?”

“Gonna like watchin’ you,” Bucky told him, fierce and eager. “See how you look when you come apart under me.”

Tony’s eyes were wide. “You think so?” It was an attempt at nonchalance or bravado and it failed utterly. “What-- And how are you going to manage that?”

Oh, there were so many answers to that…

“Thought I might do what Rumlow always calls me out for doin’ and I ain’t, not yet,” Bucky said. He propped himself on one elbow and fiddled with the button of Tony’s jeans. “Thought I might suck your cock. If you’ll let me.”

Tony’s breath stuttered and his eyes fell closed. “Oh, _god_. Yes, fuck, please.” He watched, panting slightly as Bucky unfastened his jeans, and then lifted his hips to help pull them down. His cock was a hard line under his underwear, the fabric already slightly damp with precome.

Bucky settled in. “Do you-- mind? I just wanna look at it. A little bit.” Bucky ran his fingers over Tony’s thigh, swirling nearer to that gorgeous cock, long, a little thin, bent to the left. Each circle was accompanied with Tony’s whines and pleading sounds, with sharp bounces of Tony’s cock, like it was trying to get Bucky’s attention. 

Tony whimpered, muscles in his thighs bunching and releasing as he fought not to squirm. “Oh, Bucky, god... Please!” Restless hands slid over Bucky’s hair and shoulder, and when Bucky glanced up at him, he was biting his lip hard and watching with huge, fascinated eyes.

“Lean up a little,” Bucky told him. “You can watch me.” He tugged, light, and then lifted the waistband of Tony’s drawers. “Kick them off, an’ here, s’only fair.” Bucky knelt up and unfastened his jeans, unzipping.

He’d-- honest, rather been hoping this would happen today, and he’d worn the only really nice pair of underwear he had. All the rest of his high school gear were jockstraps for sports, and tightie whities. Tony had been the one to introduce him to boxer briefs.

Finally, everyone’s pants were where they belonged. On the floor in Tony’s bedroom, and Bucky had to press his whole body, skin to skin, against Tony’s, tucked his face against Tony’s throat. To feel safe and loved and exposed and vulnerable all at the same time.

There was a tentativeness to it that Bucky didn’t remember-- of course, at that first prom they’d been in the backseat of Bucky’s car, and it had been short and messy and ultimately satisfying. But not graceful, or slow.

Bucky wanted to do _slow_. To take his time taking Tony apart.

How slow they could manage, both of them being ridiculously young, well, that remained to be seen. But even if it was quick, they could probably manage to go again.

Tony gasped Bucky’s name, sweet and needy. “Oh, Christ, it feels even better than I imagined.” He peppered Bucky’s face and neck with kisses, whatever he could reach, his hands roving hungrily. “Fuck, I could get off just like this.”

“I ain’t even done nothin’ yet,” Bucky pointed out, sliding down to nuzzle at the head of Tony’s cock with his nose. His breath was warm, reflecting off Tony’s skin, and Tony’s hands were in his hair, tugging. “Hold on.”

And Bucky opened his mouth, took Tony down as deep as he could -- why the hell had Natasha not told him this was also partly muscle memory? -- until he gagged. He spluttered, tried to even out his breathing. Reminded his throat that this was not a problem, he was fine. Tried again.

Finally, he had to wrap a hand around the base to control the depth, but it didn’t seem that Tony cared much, or maybe even hadn’t _noticed_.

Tony’s eyes were round as dinner plates, fixed on Bucky’s mouth, his own mouth hanging open in something like shock. “Oh my god, Bucky, that-- That feels so-- Oh _god_...” His hands tightened in Bucky’s hair reflexively and then he let go. “Shit, sorry, it just--” He grabbed handfuls of the sheets instead, biting his lip so hard it looked like he might bite through it.

Bucky popped off with an obscene slurp, looked up at Tony with his mouth still wet with spit. “You can pull my hair if you want, baby doll,” he said, then wiped his lips with his hand. “It’s okay.” He didn’t go back down on Tony right away, cupping his hand -- _his left hand_ \-- around Tony’s cock, feeling how hot and slick it was against his palm, wet with precome and Bucky’s spit. He stroked it a few times, the way Tony had always liked to be touched, ran a thumb over the swollen crown. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Tony gasped. “That’s so much better than doing it myself, I don’t even... Do that again.”

Bucky flicked his thumb back and forth a few times, watching Tony arch and push up against it, utterly unable to keep still. “God, that’s hot,” Bucky murmured as Tony dribbled more precome, and the way was made even slicker. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, holding it steady, and gently tongued over the slit, around the ridge, and then flickered his tongue several times at that little vee just at the edge.

Tony cursed again and his hand was back in Bucky’s hair, tugging desperately. “Bucky, Bucky, _please_ , oh god--” His head fell back as he arched up off the bed. “God, I’m not going to be able to hold it much longer.”

Bucky was tempted to test that theory, to watch Tony undone and panting for breath, to see him sated and satisfied. “You want me t’ stop?” He kept his hand still, not taking everything away, not asking as a punishment, but wanting Tony to have some-- choices. If he wanted them. “Move on, do somethin’ else? Take a turn?”

“I don’t know, I mean I do but I don’t but I-- yes. That one, I want to touch you.” He sat up so fast it was almost comical, reaching for Bucky with eager hands, pulling Bucky down onto the bed beside him.

Bucky lay back, the pillow bunched under his head. “Go gentle on me,” Bucky said. “I ain’t cut like you were, so it’s… a bit more sensitive.”

Tony wriggled his way between Bucky’s thighs, scooting down the bed until he was level with Bucky’s cock. He just looked for a long moment, focusing every bit of his attention on Bucky. Then he reached up and lightly trailed his fingers down the shaft, a maddening barely-there touch.

Bucky hissed, every bit of his body focusing on those few precious inches. His thighs clenched, toes curled, and he brought his knees up almost helplessly.

This is so stupid, he told himself fiercely. It shouldn’t be like this, all fresh and new.

Muscle memory. Or lack thereof.

He tried to relax, to not shoot off at Tony’s first few touches like he was green. God, though, he was hard enough to pound nails, and Tony’s face was beautiful, concentrating, a little furrow between his eyebrows like he was scientifically testing Bucky’s reactions.

“ _Christ_.”

Tony glanced up. “Okay?”

" _Yes_ ," Bucky said, the insistent tone coming out almost sarcastic. "Yeah, feels amazing."

Tony grinned and went back to his exploration, a slightly firmer touch this time. He was a little fascinated with Bucky’s foreskin, tugging gently at the loose skin, definitely testing Bucky’s reactions now.

Bucky tried to remember if Tony had done this when they were first married, explored Bucky’s body like this -- they definitely hadn’t had time for it their first time, in the car -- but he couldn’t seem to think straight.

Finally, Tony leaned in to lick over Bucky’s crown, testing the ridges and bumps, dipping into the slit and moaning at the taste. He curled one arm over Bucky’s thigh like he was getting comfortable, settling in for a while, and proceeded to cover Bucky’s cock with testing, teasing kitten licks.

"Oh, Jesus, baby," Bucky moaned. "That's so fuckin' good. I'm…" That slide that Tony was doing, lightly stretching out Bucky's foreskin, was going to drive him insane. Or make him come, super quick. Bucky started counting backward from a hundred and when that didn't help, he thought about Rumlow's batting average. That was at least taking a slight edge off.

Tony sucked the head into his mouth, hot and slick, that tongue still sliding curiously around, tasting, and _Jesus_. He bobbed his head a little, taking Bucky a little deeper each time. It wasn’t practiced or graceful or even particularly well done, but Bucky’s teenaged body was ready to shoot him right to the moon.

Tony fumbled around a little and Bucky figured he was going to take hold of Bucky’s cock, to control the depth the way Bucky had done, but then Tony’s hand was curling around his balls, lifting them gently, two fingers reaching behind to press carefully at Bucky’s perineum, massaging Bucky’s prostate from the outside.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Bucky exclaimed, practically arching off Tony's bed in a desperate bid to get closer. "Where did you learn that little trick?" He was almost offended, as if Tony had no right to know anything that Bucky hadn't taught him, or they hadn't figured out together.

It didn't take very long of Tony doing it for Bucky to stop caring where Tony had gotten it from, as long as he _didn't stop_.

Bucky pushed his fingers through Tony’s hair and Tony groaned in pleasure, adding a soft vibration to the sensation. 

Bucky lost all sense of anything, shame or otherwise, babbling incoherently as Tony worked him over, bringing him right up to the edge. "Oh, oh, oh, Tony, I'm--" He almost came and it was only by force of will that he didn't. "Wait, _wait_ , Tony, please. Not yet."

Tony pulled off with a slurp. “Y’okay?” He looked somehow both dazed and smug as he slithered up Bucky’s body for a kiss.

"Yeah, baby," Bucky said. "'m so good, but… I wanna… I want. To feel good _together_. You know? Wanna make love _with_ you."

“Yeah,” Tony said, breathless. “Yeah, that’s, that sounds good, that sounds amazing.”

The first time, they hadn't negotiated it or talked it out or anything. Bucky had simply fiated the decision. He was taller, older, stronger. And it was his car. So Bucky was on top and that encounter had dictated almost all of their sex for the next several years, It was stupid, childish, and selfish. Bucky didn’t want to do that, not this time. He didn’t want to make decisions for Tony. That wasn’t what a partnership was about.

“So, do you, uh-- I dunno, one of us--” Goddamnit, there went his blush again, enough so that when he craned his neck to look at his burning chest, he could see it flowering everywhere, red and blotchy and _how far does that blush go down, the other Tony said in his memories, that night in the car, when Bucky had tentatively suggested that they could_ make it _. He couldn’t even say_ make love _, or_ have sex _._

Tony paused, head cocked slightly. He brushed his fingers down Bucky’s chest, tracing the path of the blush. “Go on. It’s just us here.”

“Do-- uh, do you want to, you know, uh… top?”

“Oh!” Tony looked surprised. “Do you not? I mean, I want to try it both ways eventually, if you’re okay with that, but I kind of figured, you know, you’re...” He waved at Bucky.

“I-- don’t know,” Bucky said, helplessly. “I ain’t never done this before either, I don’t… know if I have a preference.”

Tony giggled a little. “Stymied by an excess of uncertainty. I think I have a coin around here we could flip, if you want.”

“I just don’t want to make assumptions, Tony,” Bucky said, leaning up on his elbow. “I want you t’ enjoy things, not just put up with it ‘cause it makes me happy, you know? I love you, we’re partners in this, just like everything else.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, smiling. “I’m going to enjoy it, promise. I just, I want to feel you _everywhere_.”

 _Oh god._ Bucky had a surge of wanting that was almost enough to make him lose control right there. “All right,” he said. “I’m-- uh. You said you’re well read, right, so this isn’t gonna be a surprise to you, right? Gonna use my finger and get you lubed up, so-- so you’re ready for me. Okay?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I know. I tried it, a little, but the angle’s not good.”

“God, I --” Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s mouth, tiny little kisses. “I would like t’ have seen that. Here, lay back, and pull your knees up, a’ight. An’ you tell me, if you don’t like anything, right? No harm, no foul.”

“I will,” Tony said. “You too, right?”

“Pretty sure we’ll both like it,” Bucky said, a touch of his old arrogance coming back to him. He looked Tony over, admiring his thin, boyish form. “Lay back now.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Tony snarked, teasing, and flopped back onto the pillows, pulling up his knees and spreading his legs.

“You look… delectable,” Bucky told him, seriously. “I could eat you up.”

He opened the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Tony gasped as Bucky touched him. Bucky had remembered, the very first time, how odd it had been, something going in, when the body instinctively wanted to push it back out. Not painful or necessarily unpleasant, but odd. He rubbed a small circle over Tony’s hole, feeling each little furl and wrinkle, the way the muscle twitched under his touch. 

“Oh, oh, that feels... weird. Good, just... different.” Tony wriggled a little, canting his hips upward.

Bucky almost said that he knew, but-- how would he. This body certainly didn’t. _Muscle memory._

“Just hold on a little, I think it gets better. An’ not just a little bit better, but--” He pushed in, slow and steady, feeling Tony’s body squeeze around him, making him pant for breath, making him shudder all over. “Quite a lot better.”

“I’d assume so,” Tony said breathlessly. “Otherwise why would so many guys do it?” He shifted his legs a little. “Deeper,” he urged, “a little deeper. It feels like if you’d just get deep enough--”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. He turned his wrist a few times, pushing in. “You gotta… let go.” Bucky grinned, then leaned forward, leaving his hand right where it was, and found Tony’s mouth for a kiss, thrusting into Tony’s mouth with his tongue, mimicking the rhythm he wanted, that his body wanted to set against Tony’s, encouraging him to rock with Bucky.

Tony moaned into the kiss, winding his arms around Bucky’s neck, letting his body move with the rhythm Bucky set. Distracted, his body finally stopped fighting Bucky’s intrusion, drawing Bucky even deeper in, slick and hot and snug.

“There you go, baby, that’s good, that’s sweet, I gotcha,” Bucky murmured, licking at Tony’s neck, his ear, and then he beckoned with his finger, making that _come here_ gesture, seeking that node inside Tony’s body. “Lemme know,” Bucky said, “when it starts t’ feel good, an’ I’ll do that.”

Tony kept his face tucked into Bucky’s neck, panting for breath. “It’s good,” he said. “It is. I feel really full and I have no idea how you’re going to fit anything else but I guess-- _Oh!_ Oh, oh, oh _fuck_ , shit, right _there!_ ”

“Yeah? Like this?” Bucky rubbed slowly, feeling that little plum shape, listening to the noises that Tony was making, almost lost to his own need in making Tony want it, making Tony need it. “Here, lemme--” He pulled out. “--get a little more lube here. No such thing as too much.”

Tony whined a little. “Now I feel all _empty_ , that’s so _weird_.” He tipped his head a little to watch Bucky, nothing but trust and wanting in his gaze.

“I’ll take care of you soon enough,” Bucky said, and he came back with two fingers, breaching Tony again. “That too much?”

“It’s... it’s a lot,” Tony said cautiously. “But in a good way? Don’t go too fast.”

“I won’t,” Bucky promised. “Love you so much, baby, look at you-- look how gorgeous you are.”

He slid further in, feeling Tony’s body, fighting him again, the whole system squeezing, and Tony hissed a few times, but when Bucky shifted to draw back, Tony grabbed his wrist. “No, stay, it’s--”

Bucky nodded, then found Tony’s prostate again, using two fingers to stimulate, rubbing carefully. “There we are, yeah, that--”

Tony shivered and panted and then relaxed again, letting Bucky move more smoothly. “Oh, yeah, there, that’s amazing, that’s perfect, oh god...”

“There ya go,” Bucky said, and he worked in Tony, watching his face, and then down, seeing how hard and purple his cock was, practically drooling precome into a small puddle on his belly. “Yeah, okay, it’s gonna feel so good, bein’ in you, you’re so _tight_ , my God.”

Tony laughed a little, which made his inner muscles shift in interesting ways, but then he relaxed a little more. “It’s going to feel good having you in me,” he returned. “I can’t wait.”

Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s mouth again. “You don’t hafta wait anymore. Here, help me with this condom, my-- fingers got slick on ‘em.”

Tony sat up a little to tear open the condom packet with slightly shaking fingers, and then roll it over Bucky’s cock, smoothing it down slowly. When he finished, he tipped his face up and claimed a kiss, slow and hot and deep. “I love you.”

“Oh, jeez,” Bucky said, surging up against Tony’s hand. “Love you, too.” Please, please, please, Bucky’s thoughts were senseless, begging, wanting to last more than a thrust or two, but he didn’t know-- He braced one hand against the back of Tony’s thigh, getting himself lined up. “I-- Tony… love you.”

He was pressed against Tony’s entrance, feeling the heat even through the condom. He knew he was sweating, shaking. Eager, _God_ , so eager for it. “Want-- Christ, I want you.”

“You’ve got me, honey,” Tony said. “You’ve got me, I’m all yours. Come on, I want to feel you.” He ran his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, through Bucky’s hair. “All yours, honey.”

Bucky groaned, pushed in, slow, strained. He panted for breath, and then tucked his face against Tony’s throat, clammy with sweat, skin hot. “Love you, love you so much.”

Well, he was in, and he hadn’t come on Tony’s thigh, so… sort of a win. “Let me know when you-- you’re ready.”

“Give me, give me just a second here,” Tony panted. “Christ, you’re big. I’m just--” He took a few slow, shaky breaths, trying to bring himself down a little. “Okay, I think... I think you can move. Slow.”

Bucky found himself blushing again. “Yeah, well, I like yours better,” Bucky said, and he shifted his balance a little to stroke Tony’s cock, thumbing that precome and smearing it over the head. 

Tony gasped and rolled his hips up into the touch, letting Bucky slide just a fraction of an inch deeper -- but all of a sudden, Tony relaxed. “Oh, _yeah_ , okay, like that.” He wrapped one leg over Bucky’s hip to hold the angle. “Yeah, come on, honey, I’m ready for you.”

Bucky shifted his hips, rocking slowly, pulled almost all the way out before sliding home again, into the welcoming cradle of Tony’s thighs. Feeling the heat of him, the way he squeezed, the slick slide. How tight he was, young and powerful and Bucky loved him so absolutely it was like he was burning up with it. Tears prickled at his eyes, turned Tony into a blurry wash of color, and he hid his face against Tony’s neck, not understanding why… it was so _powerful_.

“I got you,” Bucky told him, “you’re so sweet, Tony, I--” And then he was moving, totally losing control of his body to the inevitable surge, the drive to move, to thrust, to pin Tony down and make him Bucky’s own, if only for these few moments. To make them both feel perfect. 

Tony clung to him, rocked with him, against him, making each drive home go deeper and better. “Oh god, oh god, Bucky, oh god that’s so perfect, just like that, don’t stop, oh _fuck_ \--” He babbled a constant stream of curses and praise and encouragement, breathing Bucky’s name like a prayer. “God, I love you, I love you so much.”

Bucky couldn’t talk anymore, he could barely breathe, every bit of his body winding up, tight, like pressure in a hose, centered right at the base of his balls. It ached, in the best way. His thoughts were chaotic, disjointed, flashes of memory from their first time in Bucky’s past, the way Tony had practically thrown his leg over Bucky’s shoulders, the way the floor board was sticky, the smell of old car, the smell of Tony, the frantic way they’d kissed, and neither of them having any idea what they were doing.

And for some reason, it hadn’t been nearly this good, not even close to the way Bucky felt now, like a benediction, like a miracle. Then, it had just been animal need, and some crazy desire to prove himself, and to get rid of his virginity, like it was something toxic. 

He hadn’t loved Tony, not then. 

He’d just _wanted_ him.

This was different.

This was love.

Bucky groaned. “Tony-- I’m gonna, pretty soon now.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, honey, s’okay, let it go.”

Bucky shivered all over, then his tempo increased until he had no rhythm left at all, just excited thrusting, letting himself feel every bit of Tony, letting himself--

He cried out, as Tony squeezed, the shuddering touch almost too much to bear. “Tony!”

“Bucky, oh god, oh _god_ \--” Tony arched under him, every muscle going taut, quivering with tension as heat bloomed between them.

For a long, perfect moment, Bucky was crystallized with pleasure, unable to move, incandescent-- like the birth of a star. Every molecule in his body cried out for Tony, and Tony was _right there_. And then it was over, a great wave of lassitude swept over him and he all but collapsed onto Tony. “That was… that was…” There didn’t seem to be a word to describe it, but when he raised his head to look at Tony, it seemed Tony already knew that word.

Whatever it was.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, smiling up at him. “It was.”


End file.
